Spicy Love
by Sakurajen
Summary: the usual lover's quarrel added with some spiciness and a little bit of humor to boot... may appear dramatic at some point... and i have no idea why i ended up writing a crossover... but anyway, pls R&R i forgot to add it's inuyashaxkagome, ranmaxakane :)
1. Default Chapter

"Spicy Love"  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Author's note: This is my second fan fiction after such a long sabbatical on writing fan fiction... in other words, my first fan fiction didn't looked good so I had to rethink, immerse myself in more anime and find inspiration to write another one. Hopefully, this time around, I wouldn't disappoint you, readers and myself... oh yeah; I would also like to hear comments from you: )  
  
Reloaded chapter. Special thanks to Fuwas of Fiction Editorial Board () for editing my work :)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome was on her way back to ancient Japan when Hojo dropped by. He was so sad that Kagome left her things by the well and, with Hojo in tow; she led the way into the house.  
  
"Ji-san, please leave this room for a while." Kagome told her grandfather who's inside the drawing room fiddling with his ancient tomes with Souta looking on.  
  
With mock pain in his face, he got up and called Souta, "Come Souta, your nee-san doesn't want us around."  
  
"Oh ji-san, don't be so dramatic. We just have something important to talk about, ne, Hojo-san?" Kagome said a little annoyed.  
  
"Hai. Sorry for the intrusion oji-san." Hojo said respectfully bowing as low as he could while standing up.  
  
"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ji-san called back pointedly at the door on his way out.  
  
Kagome eye's got big as it dawned on her what her grandfather's implying. She rushed to the door and shouted after him, "What was that suppose to mean?" But to no avail, they had already turned at the corner.  
  
Kagome closed the shoji screen with a sigh. She went to the table at the center of the room and settled herself across from Hojo. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"Oh, Higurashi-san, I would be forever in your depth if you could assist me." Hojo pleaded.  
  
Kagome was stunned and reared back slightly at his outburst. "Hojo- san, you don't have to be that grateful for I haven't done anything yet." She said waving her hand up and down. "Please begin from the start and I'll try my best to help you."  
  
So, Hojo narrated the problems about the freshman girl who used to follow him around. It seemed that his dilemma was how to put her down. They have been going out casually, yet they always end up disagreeing over petty stuff.  
  
Kagome watched the play of emotions on his face as he talked about the girl. She concluded that Hojo had indeed fallen in love. Then without thinking, she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his to console him. Kagome asked, "Do you love her?"  
  
Hojo looked at her blankly trying to answer her simple question. Then with his eyes downcast, he answered Kagome meekly, "I... I don't know."  
  
"Then tell me how you feel when you're together." She coaxed him, her eyes filled with understanding and tenderness.  
  
"She... she makes me feel... puzzled, like I'm... confuse..." Hojo answered with some difficulty.  
  
"How do you feel when she is not around?"  
  
"Like... I'm... I feel... somewhat unsettled, I find myself waiting for her to appear, or to comment on something." Hojo said, a frown marred his brow as he attempted to discern where the conversation was headed.  
  
Taking her hand from his, she leaned it against the table. "Then there's no problem after all." Kagome said with a smile. "You love her but you haven't become conscious of it yet. Or you're conscious of it yet don't want to accept it."  
  
At these words, Hojo's eyes became clear and his worrying frowns smoothed over as realization hit him. "You know Higurashi-san, you are right. I do love her."  
  
Kagome smiled, happy to be of help. However she was bothered by Hojo's sudden appearance on her doorstep on the day of her return to ancient Japan. Before he could leave, she blurted out, "Can I ask you something? Why had you come to ask for my advice on something like this?"  
  
"Yumi-san said you went through the same thing and you would know what to do."  
  
Kagome was so surprised that her upper body slipped on the table. "Oh, I see." She exclaimed in understanding when she righted herself.  
  
"Anyway, Higurashi-san, arigatou. I'm going now." With one last bow, Hojo left.  
  
Kagome sat for awhile longer contemplating their conversation unaware that someone had seen them together earlier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Final Fan () pointed out something that I should have realized before that's why I'm re-uploading this chapter again with a new section. :)  
  
Glossary: Ji-san/Oji-san – I think it stands for old man, but since it was also used for Grandfather...  
  
Hai – means yes  
  
-san – a suffix for miss, mister, missus... you get my point...  
  
Arigatou – simple thank you, not too formal nor too casual  
  
I think I'm starting to sound like I'm giving some of you Japanese101/ Nihonggo101... I'm not good at it either, so if there's anyone out there who has a better translation, please kindly leave a review...:) 


	2. Inuyasha's POV

Author's note:

I forgot to tell you that I managed to do not only one chapter but two and three is on the works.

And this is another re-edited chapter done by Fuwas of Fiction Editorial Board (keyword in yahoogroups dirctory: fictioneb)

Inuyasha decided to pick up Kagome from the present because he got tired from waiting for her to return.

Inuyasha jumped into the Bone-Eating Well and emerged on the other side. He found Kagome's yellow backpack resting on its side beside the well. He scratched his head in wonderment for if her things were here, it means that she's about to make the trip back.

He left the building and heard Kagome and the old geezer shouting somewhere inside the house. Scratching his face, he thought to himself, "The old geezer must have done something again to get Kagome riled up." With a smirk, he walked around the perimeter of the compound and was shocked when he saw Kagome through one of the windows enter the room, where a boy her age sat alone, and closed the door behind her. Since the window was made of glass, he couldn't overhear what was being said on the other side.

To avoid being seen, he climbed a nearby tree and watched as they talked. He nearly fell out of the tree when he saw Kagome reached out and cover the boy's hand with such a tender look on her face. They continued talking some more but Inuyasha's eyes never strayed from Kagome's hand on top of the stranger's.

Inuyasha continued watching, his heart constricting with pain. He suddenly felt relief when she finally lifted her hand from the boy's only to plunge haplessly to the depths of despair when Kagome smiled at the stranger.

Unable to continue watching Kagome with the stranger, he jumped down from the tree and retraced his steps back to the building housing the well when Souta spotted him.

"Inuyasha-ni-san, what are you doing here?" Souta asked excitedly falling in stride with Inuyasha. "Are you here to pick up my nee-chan?"

Inuyasha shook his head momentarily and faced Souta. "Me pick up your sister? Are you kidding me? I just thought that a shikon shard might have kept your sister here, but I see that that was not the case."

"You're right, no monster had shown up since that Noh mask but onee-chan had to take the high school entrance exam and she was cooped up in her room studying ever since she got back a week ago. Luckily, the tests were finally over and done with so she's going back to your world today." He brightened suddenly and continued, "Why don't you wait here while I go get her so you could go back together?"

Inuyasha remained aloof, unsure if he was ready to face Kagome just yet. "Nah. Don't bother. Your nee-san seemed to busy at the moment talking to some guy."

Souta put a finger on his chin and thought for a while. "Oh, you must be talking about Hojo-san. He left already but he looked much better now than he did when he arrived." He said more to himself.

Inuyasha cringed inwardly and with a quick goodbye, he left Souta looking at his retreating back more puzzled than ever.

Inuyasha went back to the forest and set up post in a tree over-looking the Bone-Eaters Well counting the minutes that passed before Kagome finally climbed out the well.

During that time, he couldn't do anything else, but revisit the scene in his mind; the intimacy of such a touch, the intimacy of such a look, the intimacy of such a smile, it was more than his sanity could bear.

By the time Kagome arrived, he had managed to work himself into a grouchy mood.

"Inuyasha, were you waiting for me all this time?" Kagome asked when she caught sight of him, her face lighting up with mixed surprise and delight at finding him there. "Gomen that it took me awhile to get here. A friend dropped by because..."

"Feh. As if I care. Come on, we got work to do." He snapped and jumped smoothly to the next tree.

Glossary:

Onii-san/nii-san – used to denote big brother  
  
Onee-san/nee-chan – used to denote big sister  
  
Gomen – sorry


	3. Kagome's POV

Clearwater-Faerie: thanks for the tip and if you'd noticed, I re-uploaded the chapters with the necessary edits...:) please enjoy this chapter and I'll try to upload faster... soon hopefully...

Meanwhile, here's the third chapter...

"Hmm... what's wrong with him?" Kagome thought huffily after he left.

"Kagome-chan, you're back." Shippou, the little kitsune, called out excitedly from somewhere behind the bush.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she bent over and hugged Shippou to her chest, just like a mother, and released him as soon as she caught sight of Sango emerging from the same clump of bushes.

"Kagome-chan, okairinasai." Sango greeted her cheerfully with Kirara following close behind as she made her name towards Kagome.

"Kagome, I believed you're looking more and more beautiful every time I see you. Please agree to bear my child." Miroku, the handsome but very naughty monk, had gone ahead of Sango and was now clutching Kagome's hands in his.

Irritated, Sango detached her Hiraikotsu behind her back and hit him on the head with it. "Houshi-sama, please unhand Kagome-chan." She said tightly, her eyes closed, her left eyebrow twitching, a sure sign that she's pissed.

Kagome watched resignedat the familiar sight and looked amused, her earlier annoyance forgotten for a moment.

Miroku, with his calm and deceitful manner, turned to face Sango and murmured a sincere apology, all the while his hand straying toward Sango's butt without her knowledge.

Sango flushed and slapped the groping hand away and hit him harder causing him to fall and land hard on the ground. She faced Kagome again and asked as soon as she regained her composure, "Why were you so long in coming? Inuyasha got tired of waiting that he came to pick you up but he returned without you."

"He did?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes. He didn't want us to see him do that and sneaked away when we weren't looking. Didn't you see him there?" Miroku asked puzzled, he had sprung up and was now sitting Indian-style on the ground, his robe covering his legs.

Kagome shook her head and wondered why he didn't call her when he got there.

"He got pretty quiet and grumpy when he returned. What were you doing anyway?" Shippou asked his eyes big and looked very interested.

"A friend dropped by and needed some help so I talked to him about his problem for a few minutes and he left thereafter. Nothing special happened." She answered still a bit puzzled.

"Was it a guy or a girl?" Sango asked sitting herself on the ground as well.

"A guy. He's a friend from school. Why that look?" she asked as they all began looking like they figured something out and were not willing to share.

"Inuyasha got jealous again." Shippou said with the other twonodding their agreement.

Kagome looked totally embarrassed and yet hopeful that his jealousy is indeed a sign that indicated he feels strongly for her as well.

Shippou shouted in pain bringing Kagome back to the present and she saw Inuyasha in a nearby tree looking extremely irritated and was carrying a couple of small stones on one of his hands.

"Quit your jabbering and let's get going and for the record, I'm not jealous so get a move on." He shouted, bounding off again.

Shippou stood up and went to Kagome who held her arms out ready to receive him. "What's eating him?" he asked while Kagome rubbed his bruise comfortingly.

"Must have overheard us talking, let's go." Sango said, standing up as well, reattaching her Hiraikotsu at her back.

"He's not good at hiding his feelings as he thinks he is." Miroku used his staff to bring himself up.

And together, they all started to walk towards the direction Inuyasha had taken. Kagome and Shippou in front followed by Kirara and Sango with Miroku bringing up the rear, their silhouette disappearing from view in the forest where the Bone-Eaters' Well rested.

Glossary:

Okairi – Welcome back  
  
-nasai – a suffix that stands for kudasai or please  
  
-chan – an endearment used for girls, at least it usually is...


	4. Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha rested on a tree; his eyes trained downward, waiting for them to pass by.  
  
He had indeed heard everything and was pleased to find that the guy was nothing more than a friend; yet, he's not ready to let down his guard or to let go of his anger. Shippou's remark had hit closer to home adding to his grumpy mood.  
  
"Oi, what's taking you guys so long?" He shouted, irritated when he's been waiting for some time and they still did not show. He jumped down from the tree when no one answered his third call, his heightened senses alert to even the minute sound alive in the forest floor.  
  
His heart went cold when he heard Kagome's earth-shattering scream of horror somewhere within the heart of the forest he just left behind. Without wasting any more time, he sped off in the direction of the scream his heart filled with dread and at the same anticipation for the coming fight over a Shikon shard he was sure to find to release some of the tension within him.  
  
It was no surprise that he nearly fell down when he chanced upon the clearing to find the strangest scene.  
  
The first thing he saw was a panda, standing on its hind legs, bending over as if in recoil. One of its paws was covering its mouth in perfect imitation of a human gasping in fear or embarrassment.  
  
In front of the panda were two mysterious women in strange outfit a little like Kagome's that he figured them for people from her time. One was sporting a long red pigtail while the other was a black bob. They were breathing rather heavily and their eyes were wide open in shock and unconcealed rage.  
  
He scanned the area further and found Sango blushing furiously, eyes flashing while Miroku laid face-down on the ground with a tell-tale bruise on his head. No doubt from the Hiraikotsu at Sango's feet.  
  
He continued on and found Shippou and Kirara huddled in a corner looking totally spooked and trembling.  
  
By then, he had finished scanning the area and found no sign of Kagome. He tried looking around some more all the while repeating this litany over and over, "She's okay. She's been alone in the forest before. She's a miko and can protect herself," to stamp the fear threatening to engulf him.  
  
He walked around the perimeter of the clearing, feeling himself starting to panic when he was nearly done circling area and still found no sign of Kagome that when he heard her soft sob somewhere in the bushes near the edge of the clearing, he felt a sense of relief overpowering his earlier irritation.  
  
He parted the clearing and indeed found Kagome. She was kneeling with her back turned towards him that he couldn't see her face. "Oi, Kagome, wha..." he stopped in mid-sentence when she turned and he caught sight of tears in her eyes.  
  
Stunned, he stood motionless as Kagome sprang up and flung her body into his arms and cried, "A hentai oji-san touched me."  
  
At these words, he felt blood rushing to his ears. "Oji-san? Where'd he go?" he held Kagome protectively under his arms as he surveyed the clearing once again. Finding no sign of an old man lumbering away from the clearing or even signs of small round depressions made by walking sticks on the forest floor, he began to entertain the possibility that she was playing tricks on him.  
  
Annoyed, he looked down at her bent head and said, "Oi, Kagome, you're not playing a trick on me are you?"  
  
Shaking her head, she mumbled to his chest and pointed to the direction of the strange girls all the while not raising her head and shaking slightly as if in fear.  
  
Frustrated, he once again studied the two strange girls because he knew that he wouldn't find anything new since he'd studied them before. He slowly looked at them from top to bottom and finally realized that he had missed something after all.  
  
Squashed beneath the girls' feet, was the strangest man he had ever seen. He was no taller than Shippou, possessed big round eyes and an extremely perverted face!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's note: I think I left behind way too many clues for you to figure out what I meant by humor... happy reading!! Oh by the way, please leave a review so I would know your feedbacks... a simple hi would do well or I'll go on another sabbatical from writing fanfics and stick to fiction again... ja ne minna-san!  
  
Glossary: Miko – means maiden of mysterious powers, could be equated to priestesses...  
  
Hentai - pervert 


	5. Kagome's POV

this piece had been edited once again by Fuwas, doumo

"Gomen ne, Higurashi-san, we scared you and your friends." Akane said, apologetically, to Kagome as they walked together to a nearby hot springs together with Sango and Shippou.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Nantemonai. It's okay. By the way, how did you guys get here, Tendo-san? I forgot to ask."

The trouble had taken the rest of the day to sort out that they decided to set up camp in the same clearing after securing Happosai tightly to a tree with thick vines and Miroku's questionable incantations.

"We got here by way of a magic mirror..." Akane trailed off hesitantly.

"Go on." Sango urged her, finding the story fascinating.

"Ranma and Happosai were fighting so much that when we finally stopped time-traveling... the mirror slipped from their grasp and the mirror shattered causing the shards to scatter." She said sadly.

"Ranma? The girl you were with?" Kagome asked.

Akane nodded with a grimace and turned to face Sango who started muttering something.

"If it's scattered about in the place where you landed, maybe we could find it and send you back to your time." Sango offered eagerly.

"Unfortunately, we tried that as well but only found some big pieces and we need to find the smaller pieces that would fit in between." She sighed.

They had reached the pond and undressed in silence, each lost in her own thoughts while Shippou took the opportunity to whistle for Kirara and together, they settled in the small, shallow hot spring.

After a while, Akane spoke up, confusion and hope coloring her voice. "Ne, Higurashi-san? How did you get here?"

"Ano... ah... sorewa..." Kagome sweat-dropped trying to find the words to explain.

"She came to us from a well connecting your world and ours." Shippou spoke up. Sensing he got everybody's attention, he went on in an awed tone of voice. "She was the reincarnation of a miko who lived 50 years ago and she's now on a mission to collect the shards of a very important stone that contains magical powers, the Shikon no Tama." Shippou ended the story by pointing to the nearly whole pinkish orb hanging on a chain around Kagome's neck.

Akane looked wide-eyed at Kagome. "Oh my, you've got a very important mission and we are preventing you from your work. Gomennasai." She tried bowing and ended up dunking her head.

"Ano... Tendo-san, it's not like that at all. It's true that I came here from our world, but ..."Kagome's words trailed off, helpless to explain her mission further.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, do you think they could use the well to get home?" Sango contemplated.

"I don't know. But it's worth a try." Kagome said after a minute.

"Ano... Higurashi-san, if we ever managed to emerge on the other side, how will we find our way back? I mean, where do you live?" Akane asked a little bit embarrassed. if you guys remember, Akane's a little slow on the uptake: )

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself fully." Kagome said smacking herself on the forehead. "Atashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu, 15 years old, currently in junior high and about to take the entrance exam for high school. I live with my grandpa, my mother and my kid brother Souta in the Higurashi shrine."

"My turn, I'm Sango, 16 years old, and the last of the line in a family of Demon Exterminators. That two-tailed fox-like creature is my pet demon, Kirara. A demon named Naraku had killed my family and we are on our way to collect more shards, because we had heard that it is likely that he has the rest of the shards, and defeat him."

"You can call me Shippou. I'm a kitsune traveling with Kagome-chan in search of the Shikon shards. My father had been killed by Youkais who had been able to get some shards to boost their power; but, he had been avenged and I'd been with Kagome ever since."

Akane looked at them interestedly. After a while, she finally realized that the reason they were looking at her oddly was that they were waiting for her to introduce herself. "Ano... Atashi wa Tendo Akane desu of the Tendo school of Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts. I'm currently studying at Furinkan High School and 16 years of age."

They all looked at each other and giggled until they heard a blood-curdling scream getting louder by the minute somewhere overhead. As one, they all looked up to find the girl called Ranma falling head-first in the middle of the spring.

With a splash, she landed and not a few seconds past, when a man emerged from the spot. He was wearing the same clothes and looked, oddly enough, a lot like the girl.

Collectively, Sango and Kagome let out a scream disturbing the forest calm while Akane let fly with an uppercut sending Ranma flying once again.

Glossary:

Ano – well..  
  
Sorewa – that is...  
  
Youkai – demon  
  
Atashi – means I, used only by females (boku male form of atashi while watashi is the neutral)  
  
Nantemonai – it's nothing


	6. Inuyasha's POV

A/N: I would like to say thank you for the review Analensy-san, it means a lot to me to receive one. : )  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene before him in a bored manner. The panda and the girl had been at it for quite some time and their attacks had been the same that it held him spellbound for only a few minutes. The fire crackled and he sensed some movement in the otherwise still air filtering through the clearing.  
  
He glanced around him and found Miroku sneaking away from the clearing. He looked very much the innocent monk that he darkly guessed what he was up to. He stood up from where he was sitting with his back to the tree, across from the one where the bug-like being was tied securely, and approached him with a not to subtle smile hinting at his anger.  
  
Miroku faced him as soon as he felt the presence of the hanyou and smiled innocently. "Oh, Inuyasha, don't you feel like a dip on the hot springs this evening? It would soothe our tired bones and tensed muscles cause by our unexpected guest." He said encompassing the clearing with its unusual inhabitants with one sweep of his hand.  
  
"I would do that but not at this moment. Or have you forgotten that the girls are taking their bath?" Inuyasha sneered menacingly.  
  
"All the more reason to join them." Miroku replied nonchalantly turning back casually and continuing on his way.  
  
He but managed a few short steps before his robe was grasped roughly at the back and hauled beside the tree where the old man looked at them menacingly.  
  
"What are you looking at ji-san?" Inuyasha snarled dropping Miroku unceremoniously beside him.  
  
"You shall pay dearly for the insult you cause me. Have you no respect for the elder?" The old man demanded his eyes shooting daggers.  
  
Inuyasha bent to his level and grounded out, "You might look old but I'm older than you so shut up before I do it for you." He stood up and returned to his post more annoyed than ever.  
  
The panda and the girl continued battling it out over the most trivial thing, a pickle that the panda had stolen from the plate of the girl. Before the girls left, they dished out some food for their guest to eat and as soon as they had disappeared, the girl and the panda started digging in, looking like starving people who hadn't had a morsel to bite for over a week.  
  
They neared the tree where the old man was tied, engrossed in their dispute that when the panda cut the rope with his claw, everything froze as the old man let out an evil laugh that would even intimidate the toughest youkais around.  
  
"Good work Genma, I am now free and you shall pay cause I would not forgive you easily." The old man turned to the girl with an unmistakable gleam in his eyes. He reached inside his oki, Inuyasha tensed himself and prepared to leap in the girl's defense, and brought out a see-through lingerie. "But I might forgive you if you wear and modeled this for me." he cried out gleefully.  
  
Inuyasha fell forward at the sight, all the fight going through him, his anger reaching a new height. He leaped up, ready to rip the man to shred, and was stunned at the scene that greeted him. The old man and the girl faced each other, both in a fighting stance.  
  
"Oi ji-ji, there's no way you could make me wear that." The girl smirked, fire smoldering in her eyes.  
  
"Ranma, you're still 1000 years too young to beat me." the old man laughed.  
  
They lunged at each other, fists flying everywhere, shouting phrases the Inuyasha could only discern as the name of their attacks. He watched them fight until the old man sent the girl flying with just a flick of his long pipe.  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl hurtling through air, screaming at the top of her lungs. She disappeared somewhere in the woods and he released his breath that he didn't know he was holding when he heard a distant splash. He turned and found the old man watching him.  
  
He grinned slowly, sensing the tension that's always present before the start of a fight. Inuyasha spread his legs apart, his claws at the ready for the old man's attack.  
  
The old man pulled back his arm holding the lethal pipe and prepared to charge at this formidable opponent before him.  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently for the old man to make his move when his sensitive ears picked up the unmistakable sound of screams. Without a backward glance, he bounded towards the direction of the sound, his blood cold in his veins, screaming the name that had been dear to him ever since he awoke from a 50 years sleep, "KAGOME!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: it's a cliffy ending and hopefully, I'll find some more people enjoying my work. it means so much to me to receive reviews *brought out some tissue as she sniffed and reread the reviews she received*  
  
oh well.. guess I have to wait for this to gain popularity : )  
  
*bows low* please kindly review  
  
| | \ / 


	7. Kagome's POV

A/N: finals just passed and my grades are in... finally found the time to write... pls continue to r&r :)  
  
To Fuzzy Li'l Bella-Chan, thanks... it means a lot to me : )  
  
To hyper cherry blossom, if this was suppose to be a flame,  
  
Quote: The following review has been submitted to: Spicy Love Chapter: 1  
  
From: hyper cherry blossom(hyper cherry BLoSSom@OTAIL.COM)  
  
yours realy needs to be edited, i even got more reviews the u did you jackass (u cant see me!!)\/\/0rD LyF  
  
then I'm afraid your attack is lost on me. I would rather suggest that you take the time to actually read all the chapters first before you decide I'm not meant to be a writer. I would like to point out to you the date it was published compared to my first fanfiction, also found in my profile page, in case your eyes miss that. It's been nearly a year since I last wrote any fanfictions and instead wrote fictions, if you care to check my account at fictionpress.net. I do plan to edit it as soon as I have the time for it. I'm busy with other stuff, if you're not, that requires my attention as well, like my research paper that comprises my final grade for one of my majors this term. If your only reason for writing was to get many reviews, then I guess you have no idea of the passion involve in writing. As writers, we write what we want for the people and if they like it, then good, if they don't, there's nothing we can do about it. We write because we believe in something or we want to share an idea, not to gain popularity and have fan clubs or something. It would do you good to re-evaluate yourself as a writer. Take note also, I did not told you off on that it needs to be edited, because I can accept that I need to edit it again for it to be perfect and it's considered constructive criticism, but on your pointing out that you have more reviews, that is an insult and a destructive criticism, unless you're not aware of the difference. I appreciate the reviews I receive because it brings me pleasure to find that someone likes my ideas and my efforts are not wasted, but it doesn't mean that reviews are my life as a writer and that without them, I would quit being a writer. That's where you're wrong. I decided to continue writing fanfics because I got over some problems regarding my view on my writing and if you'd take time to read my reviews on fictionpress.net, or better yet, read one of my essays, you'd understand what I meant by problems. Unlike you, I'd set up a group to help some of us improve, learn and grow together as writers. And on second thought, why don't you join since you're into editing and stuff, the web address is . I hope you think about what you said before you review again, not only on my work, but on the others as well. Never point out you got tons more reviews than others because it would only degrade you in the eyes of other writers. I know some of my words are harsh but there is nothing I can do about it to get my point across. And I'm sorry if it causes you some pain but it's for your own good as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome and Sango held on to each other for dear life. A man. A man emerged from the water where the girl had fallen. They watched as Akane huffed and looked a cross between embarrassment, anger and resignation?  
  
Kagome looked at her new friend and blinked a couple of times to make sure she's not just seeing things. But every time she opened her eyes, she still saw the same expression.  
  
Akane let out an awkward laugh and settled back in the spring. She bonked the side of her head and looked at them sheepishly. "Ano... I guess the secret's out. Ranma wa honto ni ottoko desu." She began, her forefingers meeting each other in a sure gesture of one having trouble explaining something unusual. "Before he and his father, that's the panda over there, came to live with us, they were training in China. They both had the misfortune of falling into one of the millions of cursed springs in Jusenkyo."  
  
"Jusenkyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's a popular training spot for martial artists." Akane elaborated. "He's my fiancé. He's also 16 years old and we're in the same class at Furinkan high school. He's a good martial artist and had defeated most of his enemies. He has a lot of fiancés..."Akane looked up sheepishly and found the two staring at her again. "I'm babbling aren't I? It's just that I'm afraid that you'll find us weird and freak out." (it's a bit OOC but can't be helped since it is kind of an unusual situation...)  
  
"Iie." Kagome shook her head and said, "Believe me; I've seen stranger things since I landed on this place." Kagome looked down into the water in a thoughtful manner, wishing fervently that they'll equate the blush she could feel heating up her face to the heat of the springs.  
  
"Ma, then it means you've been here that long already?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hmm... come to think of it, Kagome-chan's been here for a long time... longer than I thought. She's already been traveling here for some time when I met her." Sango answered.  
  
Silence reigned for awhile. Akane spoke up a little hesitantly, "ano... Higurashi-san, that person, with the silver-hair, is he a youkai?"  
  
"Iie. He's a hanyou and we've been traveling together. He was the first person I met here..."Her voice trailed off as flashes of the time they'd spent together went through her mind.  
  
She recalled the first hug he gave her, although he did threw her into the well and grabbed the shikon no tama from her, it still counts. The way he always rushed to her rescue. The way he would shout out her name, like the way he's doing now, makes her feel that he cares... wait! Now?  
  
Kagome turned her head just as Inuyasha emerged from the bushes behind them still shouting her name.  
  
He looked around wildly, his ears alert for any danger, when his eyes finally settled on the three girls staring at him with their mouths hanging down. Before he could react further, Kagome closed her eyes, her hands hugging her chest, she screamed, "OSUWARI."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I know, short chappie... but I'm still trying to think of what's going to happen... minna-san, keep reading and reviewing and bear with me since I have no idea where it's headed... ja ne  
  
Glossary: Honto – really  
  
Ottoko – man/male  
  
Iie – no  
  
Hanyou – half demon  
  
Osuwari – sit down... sounds much funnier than sit down, don't you think? 


	8. Inuyasha's POV

A/N: the 8th chappie is here... hehehe ... I'm so lazy... :)  
  
To archer-razilia: thanks for the review and I'll try to write more funny scenes and describe them so much that Ms. Aguirre would have to reconsider my grade... hehehe... to further explain this, I really didn't consider writing an anime cross-over in the first place, Ranma and the gang was just suppose to make a cameo appearance but one thing led to another as I wrote and I ended up inviting their gang to join Inuyasha's gang... I wonder how I'll end this...  
  
To Queen Quantepec III: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu :)... I'm so glad. For awhile there I thought I might have offended some people and was prepared for some flames to appear... whoo, I'm so happy that you find my story great and had joined my group... enjoy :)  
  
Ideas are always welcome... hehehe  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged, his back against a huge tree, his chin cradled on his right palm and his left palm against his left knee.  
  
"Inuyasha, gomen nasai. Demo you did barge in so suddenly, I only reacted." Kagome said apologetically, her head peeking from the other side of the tree, where she was getting dress, the moon making her fair skin even more pronounced against the dark backdrop of the forest.  
  
"Feh." He replied a little hurt, sulking like a child. Secretly though, he felt relieved that nothing untoward had happened in his absence. Usually, he stayed a little close to the pond when they bathe, but not too close that they would mistake him for a peeping tom, that's Miroku's role.  
  
"Aren't you even going to ask why we were screaming?" Kagome asked, a traced of annoyance in her voice as she emerged fully clothed from the back of the tree and stood in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"What for? As if I care." Inuyasha replied standing up with his head down and eyes closed. He brushed away at the grass that was clinging at his kimono and walked a few steps ahead of Kagome, a scowl on his adorable face. "Let's head back to camp." He snapped from the side of his mouth.  
  
He took a few steps slowly ahead and listened intently for Kagome's soft footsteps that would ensure him that she was indeed following his lead. The much awaited sound was slow in coming that he almost turned back just to have a look if she's there. The first sounds were hesitant, light and far in between. He could smell the uncertainty and the confusion in her person. He gritted his teeth, chastising himself for acting like such a jerk, but still reluctant to turn around and apologize then and there.  
  
He slowed his pace, his ears picking on the footsteps growing more strong and sure on the dense floor of the jungle. He silently let out the breath he didn't know he was holding; afraid to let this woman know how she affected him.  
  
A few minutes later, she was walking alongside him as the path they took widened a bit.  
  
The dark forest was alive with the sounds of the night, the scuttling feet of animals who roamed the forest in the protective cover of darkness, the hooting of the owls, way up on the trees, shielding them from view of those who dwell on land by thick branches filled with leaves. A disturbance in the bushes was not out of place in the large wood that it was just perceived for what it was, a creature of the forest running underneath the undergrowth to avoid being owls' dinner.  
  
They walked in silence, each waiting for the other to speak, unaware of the eyes of someone who spied them from the bushes. Eyes trained not at the intimidating youkai, with a legendary sword at his side, but at the maiden walking beside him, carrying nothing more save for a piece of cloth with which she had used to dry herself after her bath.  
  
With a quick leap, he lunged himself upon the girl's bosom and rubbed his face in their softness.  
  
Inuyasha started when he felt air rushed through his face and he quickly turned to find the old man attached to Kagome's chest. A few seconds later, Kagome's scream of fright could be heard once again through the quiet that had settled in the forest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glossary: Demo – but 


	9. Kagome's POV

A/N: 9th chappie here... :) I'm so lazy... and my pc wouldn't let me connect to fanfic.net for some time...  
  
To Queen Quantepec III: I'm glad you find my work really good. Hopefully, this next chapter would reach the same level of appreciation. :)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome looked down and screamed when she caught sight of the thing clutching her front.  
  
In a flash, she found the old man flat faced on the ground with not one, but two fists holding him down. One from Inuyasha, who looked about to burst from the steam coming out of his ears, and the other, from the boy who could turn to a girl, Ranma, whose right brow was twitching in an effort to control his temper.  
  
Akane rushed over to her new found friend as Sango and Miroku broke through the bushes from the other side of the trail, weapons drawn, and Miroku sporting a tell-tale lump on his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked, lowering her Hiraikotsu as she tried to interpret the scene before her.  
  
Before anyone could react, Inuyasha looked at his companion and gaped stupidly. Shaking his head, very much like a dog, he looked again and leaned a little closer to Ranma. "Ano... ore wa osake no onna desu ka?" he asked sniffing the air near Ranma's face.  
  
Kagome was jerked to action and tried to get between the two guys, forgetting Happosai for a moment. "Um... Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively, resting her hand lightly on his kimono-covered arm. "I'll explain later, but you're right. He's also osake no onna. His name is Saotome Ranma and he could turn into a woman. Isn't it incredible?"  
  
Ranma stood still, his temper flaring a little, causing Kagome to go stiff as she felt his intensified gaze. "Oi, you're making me sound like a circus performer." He rattled off, embarrassment making his face the color of cherries.  
  
Inuyasha still looked puzzled that Kagome couldn't help but laugh despite Ranma's obvious annoyance. "Well, it's a long story. Come on, let's head back to camp and hear them out?" She giggled when he cast her a strange look. She took her hand from his arm and grabbed his hand instead, then took a step forward and felt an unusual softness where her foot landed. She looked down and let out a scream as she caught sight of the hentai who had the guts to look up her skirt lying there on the ground, squashed between two different feet.  
  
They finally reached camp, Inuyasha and Ranma restraining the old man, Miroku trying to get Sango to talk to him, Shippou and Kirara trailing after the girls, and Akane helping a trembling Kagome.  
  
Genma had reverted back to his human form and was seating close to the fire eating a bowl of stew they had left behind. He looked up and found the gaping faces of Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Inuyasha staring at him.  
  
Akane and Ranma, with identical sheepishness on their faces, had decided to stay aside. They had secured Happosai to another tree, doubling the number of vines they had used to restrain him before to make sure he'll never be able to get lose again.  
  
The gang started searching high and low, calling out for the unusual panda. They exhausted every possible place close to camp when Shippou accidentally tumbled over a bucket of cold water nearby splashing the strange man who infiltrated their camp.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chappie but I'm really trying to figure out what to come next... I'm running through some road blocks at the moment... ideas are still welcome so start giving some [minna-san, joutan desu :)] please contibue to r&r. Now I'm going to work on the fic I've been writing on my legal pad while trying to avoid falling asleep in class, hope I get to upload it soon... wish me luck guys :)  
  
Glossary: Ore wa osake no onna desu ka? – well, I'm not good in Japanese so I don't know if this right, anyway, this was supposed to mean 'aren't you the pig- tailed girl?' please correct me if I'm wrong... 


	10. Inuyasha's POV

A/N: minna, thanks for waiting... I've been too busy lately and too lazy... hehehe  
  
To Final Fan (): thank you for pointing that out. You're right, I do speak English much better than Japanese... you said you're studying Japanese, then maybe you could teach me... to tell you the truth, I've been waiting for someone to tell me if I did something wrong, cause by pointing out my mistakes, I also learn something new... I'm self-studying Japanese that's why it's not that good cause there's only so much a book and a CD could teach me... :)  
  
To Clearwater_faerie: arigatou! I'll try to update more often this summer despite having a summer term...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha woke up feeling like he didn't sleep at all. The events of the night had kept all of them awake till the wee hours of the morning. He stood up, leaned his head back a bit and surveyed the sky. The eastern sky tinged with the color of the dawn promised a great day.  
  
A movement from his periphery took his attention from the sky and he turned to find Kagome stirring from beneath the big leaves they had used the night before to serve as blankets. Her sleeping bag lay open beneath her body and half of it was occupied by the seemingly normal human girl called Akane.  
  
"Inuyasha, ohayou." She greeted him when she caught him looking her way. She stretched her tired limbs and stood up, brushing the debris that clung to her skirt.  
  
Inuyasha watched her intently, his eyes never wavering, for signs of distress. He knew very well that there were times that Kagome find it hard to rest on the forest floor despite the cushion her sleeping bag offers.  
  
Kagome came to his side and touched him lightly on the arm. "Did you sleep well?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily and tried to hide a yawn.  
  
Inuyasha fought the urge to pick her up and take her far away from this place, away from the bizarre events that took place yesterday. "Just enough." He replied shortly.  
  
She turned around and headed for her bag. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes following her every movement.  
  
"Getting breakfast ready. Even though we're in the middle of a forest, it doesn't mean we have to forego the usual hospitality offered to every guest." She dimpled and searched around her bag, pulling out cup noodles of every variety, and her small serviceable kettle. She stood up and brushed away at the small, dry leaves that clung to her knees. With the kettle in hand, she turned towards Inuyasha and called out, "Would you mind staying here while I go to the stream and get some water?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up in one move. "I do mind. Who knows who or what would be lurking around here?" a scowl on his adorable face.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked obviously puzzled.  
  
Feigning irritation, he pointed to the tree where they had left the old geezer still tied before falling asleep from exhaustion.  
  
The tree stood as it did last night but with one important feature missing. The old man got lose! The vines had been securing a bundle tightly, in the light of the morning; it lay torn and suspiciously chewed through. The paper incantations Miroku had placed were shredded to bits.  
  
Inuyasha watched and waited for Kagome's reaction, ready to go to her the moment she showed any signs of distress or fear. He watched fervently, trying to gauge her reaction as what the scene implied.  
  
He saw her eyes widened and her face paled to an unhealthy glow. At the next second, her knees began to weaken. In a flash, he was there beside her.  
  
Inuyasha gingerly scooped her up and jumped to a tree branch. He seated her at his lap and waited for the tremors racking her body to stop. He realized suddenly that he had never been this closed to Kagome before. "Well...?" he whispered after some time later.  
  
"I think it would be much better if you come with me." came Kagome's muffled reply, her face buried somewhere in his chest.  
  
Relief flooded him though he couldn't be sure what it was for. Inuyasha stood up from the branch, and with Kagome still in his arms, he jumped from tree to tree until they reached the shallow stream a few meters from camp, in the opposite direction from the hot springs of the night before.  
  
* * * * * Ohayou – good morning! 


End file.
